


What could never be

by rufferto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Body Swap Trope, Chris Argent Appreciation Week, Eichen | Echo House, M/M, Peter is in Lydia's body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: Lydia's body is taken over by Peter Hale. Peter uses her to play vigilante. Chris catches him and offers the truth in exchange for Lydia's freedom.





	What could never be

**Day Four July 12th** : Secondary Theme: Shenanigans! Such as, but not limited to: Sex pollen, Tropes, Gender changing etc.

Lydia looked over at Chris with a slow, unnatural smile and he shivered.

Chris had known that smile anywhere but it on Lydia’s face, in her body, it was completely unnerving. He shuddered as he tried to repress the raging desire rushing through him. Lydia was beautiful but that wasn’t it.

_In Eichen house, Peter Hale screamed, strapped to the chair. “Help me! I’m not who you think I am! Let me out of here! Stiles! Stiles, someone call Stiles!” But no one would listen to him. No one paid attention. She was trapped._

The switch hadn’t been noticed immediately. It was the little things over the past two months. Chris had noticed in particular the way Lydia looked at him. He kept the gun trained on her as he watched her advance and give a sultry sway of her hips.

“Figured it out, have you?” she licked her lips.

Figured out who had been killing various staff members from Eichen House? Yes. Figured out that Lydia wasn't Lydia? Yes. Figured out what to do about it yet? Not really.

“Why?” Chris stared at Lydia.

Lydia licked at the blood from the blade. “He had it _coming_.” She scowled at the body.

He had been doing so well. Chris kept the gun on her, for it was unpredictable. He knew that Peter didn’t remember them, that their time together was only on his subconscious. Too many memory wipes had left Peter Hale’s mind full of holes.  He’d never been sure how much Peter remembered until the wolf had shoved a metal bar into his body.

“No one likes abuse of power, Christopher.” Lydia smirked.  She flipped the blade around.

“Let Lydia go, Peter.” Chris implored him.

“How long have you known?” Lydia brushed her hair back and adjusted her breasts. She sauntered closer.

Chris closed his eyes, he was ashamed of himself for everything. Of how he was feeling now, of how he shouldn’t be feeling it because this was Lydia, a teenager. Of how he always felt around Peter Hale. Of how he would never forgive himself for letting Talia do what she did. Erasing them. It had been for the best, or so he thought.

“For a few days now.” Chris swallowed.

“What are you going to do?” Lydia looked Chris up and down. “You can’t stop me. You don’t know what it is _like_ in there, Christopher.”

“I’ll get you out,” Chris exhaled.

“Why would you do that? You’re pet Alpha would be extremely upset and we wouldn’t want to upset little Scotty would we?” Lydia snarled. “You hate me as much as I hate you.”

Chris’ heart clenched and he wanted to cry out the injustice of that. All he’d wanted back then was to protect Peter from Gerard. He never hated Peter.

Lydia sauntered closer to Chris, “Interesting, I don’t think I’ve ever quite understood that look you give me sometimes. Like you’re hurting but it’s not because of what I did. I also couldn’t figure out why I didn’t kill you in the sewers. Something stopped me and it wasn’t your sister. Why do you look at me like that?”

“It doesn’t matter, Peter.” Chris shook his head. “Not anymore.”

“Of course it matters!” Lydia reached up and grabbed his face with her nails to yank him down so they looked at each other eye to eye. The lack of height and strength bugged him sometimes, but the last target was dead and now he had to figure out his next move.  Lydia had her own strength. He’d enjoyed his first taste of freedom in a while.

Chris had lowered the gun when Lydia approached. Not Lydia, Peter. He found he couldn’t shoot.

“TELL ME!” Lydia commanded. He could feel Peter’s mental anguish.

Chris wasn’t ever going to confess the most painful moment of his life. The one when he gave up the love of his life. The moment, he’d later realized, Beacon Hills was doomed. If he could go back in time he would have stopped Talia. He would have taken Peter and ran. He would have done so many things differently if he had just known how that would have affected Peter’s mind.

Lydia kissed him suddenly and he gave a sharp moan of surprise. She pushed him up against the wall and he let her. Abruptly, he was let go like he was a hot potato. Lydia wiped her mouth and scowled darkly. “I have flashes.” He heard Peter’s tone behind the sweetness of her voice. It was unnerving. “Tell me the truth, Christopher. Just _once_. You owe me that much.”

“If I tell you, will you give Lydia her body back?” Chris swallowed.

“I’m done here anyway.” Lydia smiled in a bored tone. “I was only killing the ones who abuse patients in Eichlin House. Trust me, I was doing everyone a favor.”

“The truth is I love you.” Chris exhaled and looked at the ground.

That was clearly not the expected revelation. She slapped him.

Chris looked up, “It’s true. Listen to my heartbeat.”

Lydia’s lips curled up into a scowl. “Why don’t I remember this? No wait, let me guess, my bitch sister took that too.”

“It wasn’t her idea!” Chris glowered.

Lydia’s head swiveled back to Chris. “Why?”

“It was the only way to save you. You were hell-bent on confronting my father.” Chris sighed. “I had to do something.”

“So you stole whatever it was we had and ruined me for anyone else? Thanks for that.” Lydia snarled, masking any pain behind anger. Anger was his only constant. The thing he could wrap his hands around and squeeze.

“It was wrong, I know that now.” Chris’ eyes implored Peter to understand. “But now that you know the truth, let Lydia go. Switch back to your body.”

“We’re not done here, but a deal is a deal.”

Lydia slumped and Chris caught her in his arms. Peter had apparently let her go.

No one ever found out who had killed the staff there. No one would ever know who had protected the rest of the inmates because of that. Eventually he finally screwed up his courage to break the wolf out, but Peter was already gone.

And Beacon Hills was a step closer to being wiped out of existence.

*FIN*


End file.
